


JULES DOES 'EM ALL!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bi-Sexual, Dominance, F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Anal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough anal, Some MF, size queen, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: JULES KARR is the epitome of a BOMBSHELL. In this collection of her raunchiestadventures, very little is off the table:lesbian incest, adultery, rimming,group,three-four-and more somes: mostly with WOMEN, though she's not adverseto the occasional male partner.EXPLICIT EXPLICIT SEX /ADULT LANGUAGE/ADULT SITUATIONS
Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685893
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [omar_rock316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omar_rock316/gifts), [abiiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiiba/gifts), [FallOutAtTheDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutAtTheDisco/gifts), [Naveron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveron/gifts), [IvySandiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySandiego/gifts), [hydra23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/gifts), [Rockliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockliz/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules Karr and her best friend Kath are randy and can't wait until Jules' ex-  
> husband, performing a home repair in the next room, leaves-they get 'into it'  
> because Jules has 'them thangs' and Kath wants 'em

London, England-2002

JULIA (JULES) KARR is 40, KATHY has just turned 38

Forty year old Jules is a pretty, curvy brunette, about 5'6", with brown eyes, a toothy grin, and dimples. Her prettiness was is not the first  
thing one notices about Jules, though: it is her enormous chest. Big, and heavy, she needs a 34F bra to lug those melons about. She has a  
30 inch waist, long, shapely legs, and a nicely-shaped, plump bottom. She knows men, and some women, were and are infatuated with her  
udder-sized boobs, but instead of being conceited about all the attention, she couldn't care less. She is a friendly sort, though no one who  
knows her well would describe her as out-going. Her "bestie"is a different story. Similar in temperament to Jules, she is not as well-  
endowed, though her 36C-24-36 measurements are nothing to sneeze at. She is blonde, and the same height as Jules. She is much more  
extroverted, which is why she has bedded twice as many men (and women) than her best friend. Jules has been divorced for two years has  
a 21 year old daughter; Kath has never been married.

Jules reclines on the sofa in the family room, her t-shirt and bra bunched around her neck, while her Kath feasts on her very large, very dark  
nipples. The two have been fucking since Jules was 20 and Kath 18, and though Kath is younger, she has always been the dominant one in the  
relationship.

The relationship hadn't ceased when Jules married; the only reason she did so was so that she could have a baby. Both women are bisexuals,  
leaning 75-25% in favor of the ladies.

Jules' ex, Bill, is in the laundry room, fixing a leaky pipe.

"I love these big whoppers of yours," Kath murmurs, sucking noisily at the juicy teats.

Jules' hands are filled with Kath's long locks; she scratches gently at the beauty's scalp with her long red nails, enjoying her eager suckling.  
Because of her blonde next door neighbor, her nipples and areolae are often chapped and sore.

"Haven't you always?" she teases.

Kath chuckles in response, flicking her tongue over each nipple in turn. "I could gladly suck on these all day."

"Bill's just next door" Jules chides gently. "If you keep this up much longer you won't get a chance to bum-fuck as you promised."

With obvious reluctance, Kath lets Jules' left nipple slip from her mouth and leans-back against the arm-rest at her back, sliding her jeans  
down to her knees. The foot-long strap-on dildo she wears springs free, pointing skyward. Jules quickly hikes up her skirt and climbs aboard;  
she wears no knickers, and has already greased her backdoor in preparation for her dear friend's daily visits. Kath reaches down and holds her  
cock steady while Jules lines herself up with the plum-sized head and sinks down on it, swallowing the thick shaft all the way down to the fake  
rubber balls dangling beneath the shaft. She easily accommodates the latex monster; she and Kath have been having anal sex for the past twenty  
years, and Bill enjoyed the kinky act a well. She leans down to give the younger woman access to her hugely-dangling mammaries, and as Kath  
resumes her greedy sucking, she begins to post gently, up and down, on the man-made dick. The hotter she gets, the faster her pace, and soon  
she is riding that huge rigid cock like an American cowgirl. Kath places a hand on each of her ample hips and using them as levers, meets Jules'  
down-ward thrusts with hard, solid strokes of her own; Bill, who is listening to a football match on the radio as he works, lets out a fortuitous yell  
in protest of a call against his team at the same instant Jules cries-out in lustful ecstasy at the hard, rough butt-pounding she is receiving.

The sweating, rutting females pause momentarily; Kath whispers something, and Jules, after nodding agreement, moves one leg, then the  
other, until she is sitting "side-saddle", with the huge dildo still buried in her rectum; she slowly and methodically scoots around until her back is  
to Kath. Moving in unison, they help each other into both women's favorite position: doggy-style!

There is barely a pause before Kath resumes her wicked sodomy of her older sub, increasing her deep thrusts until each time her groin collides  
with Jules' plush ass those luscious globes ripple like big bowls of jello. Jules' squeals of lust are covered by the loud banging from the next room;  
Bill curses loudly, and the banging increases, right at the moment that Kath, squeezing hard at the huge ball-sac beneath her rampaging butt-plunger,  
sends a hot spurt of "cum" gushing into the huge-titted divorcee's sizzling bowels.

"Gotcha, you dog-fucking bitch! " Bill crows from the laundry room, sending the incestuous sisters into a giggling fit.

====================

The next day, a little before dawn, Jules is in her familiar position, kneeling on her hands and knees, while her daughter, Melanie pounds-away at her veteran bum-hole with a slightly shorter (10 1/2 "), though equally thick rubber strap-on.

Although she occasionally "makes love" to her mother's ass, their normal practice is, hard, rough, very energetic butt-sex until Jules' backdoor is a gaping, cave-like ruin.

The bed springs squeak rapidly and Jules' heavy tits swing and shake so hard that they whack her in the face with every pile-driving thrust.  
A bit of drool slips from her open, panting mouth as the ever-growing bubble of her impending orgasm reaches it's peak and explodes like an   
atom bomb. Melanie is nearly there as well; the little nub on the inside of her leather harness is scrubbing her clit with fantastic efficiency; she   
pops-off a few seconds after her quivering, trembling mother, though she never stops her frantic ass-fucking. Bit by bit, she slows her thrusting   
until her strokes are lazy, languid; glad to finally get a break, Jules lays her head on her pillow and waits for her darling daughter to finish and pull-  
out. That doesn't happen, though: rather than pull-out, Melanie releases her mother's hips and grabs her shoulders, pumping slowly, then harder  
and increasingly faster, until both women are panting and grunting once again.

"Oooof! D-Darling...aah, GAWD...cc-class! What ab-about class!?

"I'm having a 'mental health break, Mum!", Melanie pants. "I swear-fucking you in the arse is ADDICTIVE!"

==========================================

=

In Jules' room, Kath is lying on her back, nude, with the big black (this) strap-on dildo strapped round her waist. Jules is wearing just a pair of black  
stockings and a white, lacy garter belt. She is astride the prone blonde, the big dildo buried in her cunt, which she rides slowly whilst gasping aloud.  
Kath grinds her pelvis upwards, fucking her best friend whilst reaching up and gripping Jules' pendulous breasts. "Gimme!" she demands, and Jules  
obediently leans forward; Kath bites and nibbles at the huge brown stubs capping the low-hanging fruit, scraping her teeth across the wide, bumpy  
discs surrounding them. Jules throws her head back and howls like a she-wolf.

"Starting without me?" Melanie grins, quickly undressing, as she enters the room. She is "strapped for action."

"'Fraid so" Kath shrugs. "We couldn't wait, could we sis?"

"Nope" says Jules. "Actually we were just warming up. Come on baby, hop aboard."

"With pleasure," Mel smiles.

Jules leans farther forward and arches her back, causing her very large and plush arse-cheeks to part. Her arse has obviously been previously  
pounded by the dildo, as it was greased up and dilated. Mel kneels astride Kath's legs, behind her mom, and puts one hand on her shoulder and  
with the other grips the base of her ready strap-on. Kath stops long enough for Mel to slide inside, and after a ragged start, they establish a rhythm.  
The horny slut is experiencing her first "DP"!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kinky doings continue when Jules and Mel return from the shops to  
> discover Kath and her bodacious Columbian lover, Pilar in a hot coupling.  
> Of ourse, they join in!

Melanie keeps her prick buried in the dripping, juicy gash of her Columbian lover Pilar. After fucking that sexy bitch into a howling, earth-shattering climax. The evidence of their torrid love-making is in the sheen of sweat covering their bodies and the copious amount of female fluids matting their pubic areas and thighs. "Why do I always have to lie in the 'wet spot'?" PIlar giggles, squirming beneath her dildo-strapped partner. "'Cos yor tha beetch" Mel retorts, stretching lazily, in a not terrible attempt at a South American accent. 

"Yes, I am the bitch" Pilar hisses, lifting her head to capture Melanie's lips in a hot, searching kiss. At least with you!"

At that moment Jules and Kathy stroll into the bedroom, back from their shopping trip.

"Didn't you two get enough last night?" Kath grins, her eyes roving over the naked bodies of her "niece" and her lover, still connected at the groin by the man-made prick.

"Obviously not, and I'd wager that neither of you two sluts did either" Mel shoots back.

"What say I take on Mel first this time 'round, Kath, then switch?" Jules suggests.

"Suits me" Kath agrees quickly, starting to strip. She's wearing a light blue floral-print dress, with a lacy lavender bra and matching thong  
beneath, and sling-back pumps. Mel pulls out of Pilar's swampy cunt with an audible "slurp" and knee-walks over to the edge of the king-sized  
bed, leaving Kath space to dive between Pilar's cum-slick thighs and start licking greedily at her open, steamy gash. Her tongue-tip dances  
delightfully on her throbbing clit and slick pussy lips, making the horny married w grind her gash sexily against the older woman's lapping oral digit.

Jules is squatting in front of Mel, eyeing the thick, sticky rubber staff jutting from her groin. "Yummy!" she quips, before wrapping her lips  
around the fat tip and letting the foot-long rodger slide down into her gullet. The lusty latina grabs a clump of the hair piled-atop the  
wanton slut's head and pushes her hips forward; Jules' throat opens like a drain and the cock-tip bumps against her voice box. By the time  
the last bit of her daughter's delicious cuntal secretions are cleaned from the huge bitch-tamer Jules'red lipstick is wiped-away as well and  
her own g-string is a soaking mess.

Kath has nibbled and licked and fingered Mel to another mini-climax. After rewarding her with a hot french-kiss, Mel dons a fresh strap-on  
and slides off the bed, approaching her mom from behind.

Pilar ever-helpful, assists by tugging Jule's tight skirt over her hips, revealing the dark blue satin garter-belt she wears beneath. The bountifully-  
curved brunette doesn't bother with lube; she thumbs-aside the thin strip of g-string material protecting her ass-hole: it is still gaping from  
the previous night's activities, so the horny mother-fucker shafts-in with no preliminaries. After a few hard strokes, she withdraws and turns to  
her her gf, grinning wickedly. PIlar leans down and takes the prick into her mouth without hesitating. They continue this routine for a few minutes,  
until Melanie puts a stop to it. She pulls-out of Jules' aching throat and shoves her face-down on the bed, and is soon buried to the hilt in the  
massive-titted mother's open back-door, her hips pounding relentlessly. Pilar sinks onto her hands and knees with Kath right behind her, a big  
jar of Vaseline in hand. She stuffs a few jelly-slick fingers into the nasty Latina's rectum, and after a quick "finger-wave" (she'd taken quite a  
pounding last night from both Mel and Kath and so doesn't need much preparation) she is groaning as her heiny-hole is stretched painfully  
by the thick intruder. She does anal only occasionally, and so Kath doesn't treat her nearly as roughly as she does her her other lovers. She begins  
with slow, easy thrusts, building-up her pace gradually until Pilar is comfortable enough to hump back at her, timing it so that she pushes backward  
as her "top" is sliding forward. She hangs her head, reaching down and strumming her own swollen clit as her ass is stuffed full of rubber cock-  
meat.

Jules has been positioned on her side with Mel digging full-force into the open pit of her nether-hole.

She is still fully dressed, though her clothes are in complete disarray as she and the younger woman rut like animals. Her blouse has been  
opened some-time during the hot coupling, and Mel's small palms are full of her huge knockers, her fingers yanking and tugging at the thick,  
stubby nipples as she works-away ceaselessly at her task.

Jules is a pure "bottom"; she's never worn a strap-on and frankly never wanted to. Her role is to provide orifices for Kath, Mel, and Pilar  
to plunder. Her fancy of all things anal was formed in her youth, when she and Kath were teenagers. The spicy Columbian is a top 95% of the time:  
she rarely is the one on the receiving-end of butt plugs, machine driven dildos, fingers, fists, and strap ons; in fact, Melanie and one or two others  
are the only women she allows to use a strap-on on her. She is not an anal fiend, except when fucking her best friend

Pilar is dominant, except in her relationship with her Melanie, who doesn't require her to spread her cheeks very often. Mel's big cock (and on very rare occasions KATH'S) are the only ones she's ever had in her pussy or ass.

None of the foursome have very many sexual interests outside of their small group.

The foursome go through a brief session of Kath and Melanie pulling-out of their respective partner's ass and shoving their soiled strap-ons  
into the opposite woman's mouth (Kath gets a blow job from Pilar, Mel from her mom). Pilar and Jules' are greedy in their sucking-off of their  
"tops" tasty dongs. Both women literally had the shit fucked out of them the night before, so the residue is minimal. It is more an act of  
submission than anything.

Kath and Melanie change partners for the final ride home. They position the 'besties' side by side and enter their gaping behinds, pumping  
hard and fast. Jules crams a pair of fingers into the Columbian beauty's sopping twat, and Pilar returns the favor, so that the women jack each  
other off as their partners continue plowing their butt-holes with abandon. Mel has been obligated to take it easy on Aunt Kath; she feels no  
such need with her slutty mom. The pants and groans, cries and lust-filled urgings reach a crescendo as the savage, relentless bum-fucking  
combined with the constant rubbing of the little hard rubber nubs on the inside of the harnesses send all four, collectively and in turns, into  
shuddering, sobbing, explosive climaxes.

A hot gout of fake cum showers the inside of Jules' raw, blistered arse-walls after Mel reaches down and squeezes her "balls" hard,  
releasing the pre-heated "cum" into her mother/arse-slut's quivering, squirming bowels. Pilar gets a similar "hot-shot" from Kath.


	3. Chapter 3

Kath takes a short holiday in Munich, Germany and Mel, with Pilar accompanying her, sets-off for a three day jaunt to Italy. Before they do, they have one more fling...

Jules, wearing a "hooker-red" corset, stockings, and heels ensemble, sits astride Pilar's up-standing nine inch "dick" while her daughter Melanie hammers away at her always-hungry backdoor. Kath, standing to one side of the bed, plays with herself while idly stroking her own jutting strap on, patiently waiting her turn. Pilar is having a field day with Jules' big, hanging titties, licking and biting and sucking at the thick distended nipples like there is no tomorrow. Jules' clit pulses; her rectum throbs. The thin membrane separating the two orifices is pinched deliciously as the two women work like a pair of well-synchronized machines. Their strokes are hard, steady, and un-relenting.

The trio has been fucking for nearly an hour. The session started with a one-on-one between the two 'besties' then Pilar and Melanie joined them, with Jules as the focal point in the anal gang-bang.

As they won't see each other for at least three days, the horny sluts want to make this farewell fuckathon count!

*****************

Jules rests for the first day of her mini vacation ( for the first time in ages, she doesn't have a rubber prick pounding her asshole!). She  
treats herself to a few hours at a local spa, including manicure and facial. She has a fancy meal at her favorite eatery and watches her favorite  
shows on telly, and goes to bed early. The next morning she is rested and somewhat refreshed, and after eating a sinfully calorie-loaded breakfast,  
she works in the garden for awhile before taking some sun by the pool.

A little after noon, her friend Lloyd rings; she hasn't heard from her University Chum in nearly six months, and they chat for a good half an hour,  
catching-up on each other's latest news-family, career, etc. Lloyd is married; his spouse and Children are off to the island's for ten days and he's:  
bored; he wants some company. Jules is well-aware of what "company" means to her friend: he's horny and wants to fuck!

They'd been lovers in the past, and Jules isn't sure she's ready for the big, brawny former rugby star; she's still very, very sore from her near-  
constant anal shenanigans, and she knows full-well that Lloyd has every intention of enjoying the ass she used to fuck so well in their ill-spent  
youth. Despite the soreness, though, the busty mother's anus itches hungrily as she remembers the savage butt-fuckings she used to endure  
at the business end of her friend's 13" monster.

"....so are we meeting, or not Gurl?" Jules has been daydreaming, and misses Lloyd's question.

"Sorry, Mate; say again?"

"Will ya stop yer fuckin' daydreamin' and pay attention, you cow?" Lloyd chides. "D'ya wanna meet for a bit o' the ol' nasty or not? "

"Oooo, so romantic!" Jules jokes. "You really know how to make a girl fell special!"

Lloyd has a ready retort. "Look, we both know "what's what" so why beat 'round the bush? Now get your slutty arse over here and make  
it quick!"

Jules finds she is suddenly horny, and quickly agrees. " I'll see you in thirty minutes. Bye" She rings-off , goes into the house, and up the  
stairs, where she strips and takes a quick shower.

Kath Gets Lucky!

Her second day in Munich, Kath decides to treat herself to a night at a strip club. All of the women are super-gorgeous, but the one that  
catches her eye is a twenty-something Syrian national named Tamar. She is drop-dead beautiful, with a voluptuous and shapely physique,  
the kind that Kath fancies most. After ten or so lap-dances, and numerous cock-tails, the two agree to retire to Kath's hotel suite after the  
club closes. It is after 3:30 am when they stumble into the luxurious suite. Kath is all over the sexy stripper as soon as they are inside,  
kissing her full red lips and pawing her luscious tits and ass like a drunken sailor.

Hot tongues tangle and twine, and Tamar's hands are not idle; Kath's firm tits, thighs, and ass are fondled, pinched, and squeezed. Kath is  
soon tired of this game. She wants Tamar naked! The sheer blouse and clinging slacks the dancer wears are quickly stripped-away, revealing her  
bodacious 34-25-42 body in a wispy, lacy bra, tiny garter-belt, stockings and spike heels. Once the front snap is disengaged, and the stripper's  
huge, natural jugs tumble free, Kath attacks the large, purplish-brown nipples and wide areolae with teeth, lips, and tongue. While this is happening,  
Tamar is helping Kath out of her clothes as well.

Tamar's lovely, full thighs spread like wings, exposing her red, engorged clit peeking through the open lips of her bald labia. Kath is ready for  
a feast, and immediately dives between those spread legs to satisfy her pussy-hunger. Her fingers spread the dark pink lips even more, probing  
inside while her tongue danced-about on the pulsating clitoral bud. Tamar mutters something Kath can't understand, but she's sure its compliment-  
ary! The sexy Brit's fleshy mouth-snake works Tamar's pussy from every angle, circling and dipping, using every trick in the book to coax the sweet  
woman-cum she craves from the over-heated, now dripping slit. The sexual tension is building within the Middle Eastern slut and she is now writhing  
and groaning, tears of want filling her dark eyes. Every nerve in her body is tingling and alert.

Now it's Kath's turn to experience some delights from the East....her large, pink nipples are lovingly and adoringly suckled and gently  
bitten after being freed from their satin bra cups. The damp crotch of her thong is pushed aside so that Tamar's red-tipped fingers can part the \  
swollen cunt-lips and zero-in on her hooded clit, exerting firm, though gentle pressure on it. She is rewarded with a chorus of "oooos" and  
"ahhhs" from the delectable English slut. She expertly works her fingers in and out of Kath's frothy, seething cunt, while trailing her lips down-  
ward, over her ribcage and flat stomach.

When she reaches her succulent, juicy twat, she admires it for a few seconds before leaning down and capturing the now un-sheathed and  
straining clit between her big, red lips.

"Oh, God, you darling!" Kath exclaims, filled with excitement and sexual lust. Tamar's expert tongue is everywhere: darting and dipping here,  
swabbing licking there. At one point, she engulfs the entire pink pudenta in her mouth and sucks at it like an industrial strength vacuum cleaner.  
Kath cums so hard she also pees, right in her lover's mouth! Tamar guzzles as much of the hot, flavorful liquid as she can; some of it escapes and  
splashes onto Kath's trembling, quivering thighs. Tamar licks this up too. After a deep, searching kiss and a few moments of cuddling, Kath straps  
it on!

Tamar watches her buckle on the foot-long rubber dick and lubricate it with a handful of Vaseline, then kneels on the edge of the bed  
and reaches back to spread her beefy ass-cheeks wide. The cow-titted stripper has clearly seen a lot of action back there, judging by her  
misshapen, battered anal orifice, and Kath decides to have a taste before pumping it full of latex dick. She runs her tongue into the deep, fragrant  
crack, licking and nibbling at the crinkled bud, circling the outer rim until the dusky rose instinctively flutters open, well-trained as it is.

Kath tosses salad with the best of them, and soon Tamar is panting and grinding her luscious hips, eager to have that magnificent cock buried deep  
in her bowels.

Jules and Lloyd

After a magnificent dinner and several bottles of wine, the couple head back to Lloyd's very swanky flat for "dessert". Ten minutes after arriving,  
they are stripped and ready for action. Jules kneels on all fours while her friend tongues both her pussy and ass for a time, finally focusing all  
of his attention on the woman's delectable sphincter.

The horny ex-footballer works his tongue in smaller and smaller circles around the dark, crinkled area surrounding his ultimate target. Jules  
relaxes her asshole in open invitation. Her groan comes from deep within her when her lover's tongue wiggles inside. Lloyd is a confirmed  
advocate of eating a woman's ass, and he goes about his task with consummate enthusiasm. Some women and men do "rim-jobs" out of  
obligation, Lloyd thoroughly enjoys it.

A quick "blow job" follows, with Jules making sure that she leaves enough saliva on the fat dong to ease its passage, then she reclines on  
her back, with a couple of pillows stuffed beneath her hips. Her high heels rest on Lloyd's massive shoulders gorgeous barrister moves into  
position. His initial thrust is hard and deep, and Jules lets out a muffled "uuuumpf" in appreciation.

Pilar, Mel, and Magadelena Scala

Magadalena Scala is the owner of a swank bed and breakfast a few miles outside of Rome. She is 50 years old but can easily pass for a woman ten years younger. She has luxurious, glossy black hair that reaches to the middle of her back, a classically beautiful, and completely un-lined face, and is built on lush, voluptuous style of body Italian women are famous for: 48E-30-44. Pilar has noticed furtive glances and a quickening of breath whenever she is in the older woman's presence, and decides to test her theory before bringing Melanie into it. After yet another night of hot sex, Melanie is still sleeping when Pilar showers, applies make-up, and dresses in a tight-fitting, velour sweat-suit before going down to breakfast. She finds Signora Scala in the dining room, pouring coffee from a silver coffee pot and greets her warmly before sitting down. It seems that the Signora's helper will be late that morning and so the owner has the additional duties of preparing and serving the morning meal as well as handling the front desk duties. She is dressed in a silken, calf-length robe that clings to every shapely curve. As she leans over to pour her guest a cup of the fragrant coffee, Pilar takes action: she helps herself to a handful of the Signora's lush left buttock, palming it, and giving it a firm, healthy squeeze.

The older woman doesn't react except for a wicked grin. "You like?" she asks huskily, her perfect, plucked eyebrows raised mockingly.

"I like"

"I meet you after breakfast, in the office behind the front desk"

"You got it"


End file.
